The Lucky One
by tpiapiac
Summary: AU/AH Stefan is famous soccer player. Elena is student. Caroline is Elena's roomate. Caroline is also a student. Caroline loves Stefan. Both Elena and Caroline don't know Stefan in real life. Elena has no idea who Stefan is or how he looks. Caroline did it to Elena and Elena did it to Stefan. You can read about what is this thing :P
1. Prologue

**Hello :) **

**It's my old one idea for one shoot story (probably 5 chapters) and I want to finally show it to you guys. I hope that will be funny&fine. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**STEFAN:**

_I went back to the hotel room late in the evening. Though all in all it was rather very early in the morning. Four o'clock in the morning. Outside, it was cold, dark and it was snowing. Strange weather before the feast of thanksgiving. I really do not like the cold. Frost stabbing my shoes is no fun._

_The only thing I want to do is take a quick shower and put into a warm bed. But of course I had to do one more thing before. I turned on my laptop and I opened my mailbox. Messages were divided into several tabs. Cataloged mails were easier to organize. Parents - wrote that my dad liked my game. I'm flattered by it, just as my father was not one to effusive. For there I was a hero in every situation, but I decided to post them tomorrow._

_My mailbox was full of messages from fans. Today, the information in the folder was nearly eight thousand. And so I had never could answer all of them, especially as they appear one after another every day, so I randomly chose a few and have copied. The rest I had to refuse. And when I cleaned up the folder and now I log out of the mail to my email address came another email. It would not be surprising if not for the fact that the author is not signed, and e-mail address was composed of several randomly selected letters. I opened it and read it. Message was written by a friend of some girl. Apparently, she had no idea who I am, and she is very skeptical about the boys. Care, because it is signed asked me to help. She wanted me to convince her friend that it is worth to fall in love._

_This is ridiculous. I do not even have time for something like love. I saw that in the appendix has been delivered a few photos of the author and her friends. Out of curiosity, I opened pictures. First of them showed a tall, thin blonde with a distinctive type of beauty. She was very pretty and good looking with a smile on her face, as if she had never been sad. I myself involuntarily smiled at her pictures. I closed the file and moved on to the next. There were three pictures and they were as the same character. Brunette who definitely did not like to be photographed, because she tried to hide from the camera lens. Ineffective. I had to admit that she was even prettier than the blonde girl. Her waist length brown hair. Oval, but not plump face was the site of concealing one of the most beautiful eyes I ever saw in my life. They were large and dark. They looked like two oval chocolates. or as two cocoa cookies Oreos. In one of the photos she smiled. She was pretty, pearly smile. And when he laughed at the corners of her facial features were formed dimples. Her beauty was not challenging. Rather delicate, velvety. She did not look like a supermodel upwards of Cosmo magazine but still she was beautiful in her unique way. She was very natural and it captivated me._

_It was even more ridiculous, because I was very tired and yet I could not refrain from the computer and stop looking at her. I felt a strange emptiness and joy at the same time. The first was due to the feeling that it did not know and could not even imagine that she would like me to know. The second feeling is happier, came from the fact that I had a unique opportunity for this to get to know her. It was enough to answer the mail..._

_I moved this email with the tab for the fans to a personal folder. I was going to write back. I closed my laptop but before I did, I downloaded the desktop all the attachments, though I admit that the picture of that blonde I immediately removed from the disk. I left the three images depicting the most wonderful girl I've ever seen in my life…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay. The first chapter is ready. Something importand about the timeline in this fiction -pPart what is written in italics means the past. Memories or flashbacks. I would like to make it clear and distinguishing from ordinary text.**

**It's written in Polish style - with dashes as point of start of the conversation. Somehow I cannot convince myself to insert various issues in quotation marks. I hope that it doesn't create any problem for you.**

**I hope to see more "likes" and maycbe some comments :)**

**Follow me on my tumblr and twitter ~ **tpiapiac

* * *

_Elena was sitting on the coach in living room in hired apartment. Opposite of her was sitting in armchair her best friend Caroline. Blonde girl checked interesting her websites while Elena was studying French. She was waiting for the biggest exam on their university and learned heavily from two weeks._

_During the same time Caroline also was studied but her education in that moment depended on her favorite soccer team. They called "White Lions" and their captain was famous Stefan Salvatore. He was perfect for everyone, not only for her. Elena of course had no idea who was/is he but it didn't matter, because he… even if she could, she never be with him..._

_Elena liked people who she really met and know. Her motto was: "No strangers, no adventures, no social life and no love". Well, maybe it wasn't her real device but it means something really similar but wore in more beautiful words…_

_- "White Lions" won again… - Caroline said but Elena even didn't look at her. – Come on girl… Why you're so sweet in your own social no-life?_

_- I have to study, my friend. Please be quieter. Thank you… - Seriously. It was real Elena. She never cared about what you could not tangibly prove it. She was a lifelong skeptic and realist untamed. She also never paid no attention to the men who were out of her reach. She has never fantasized about rock stars, super-famous actors, or of anyone who ever turned into words._

_- Girl. Stop for a moment be a nerd and just fun._

_- That's what I'm doing. I read a funny joke._

_- In French, right? - Caroline has not had to hear from her answer, because she already knew. - It does not matter! On Saturday we go to the club. We'll drink through a straw colored drink with a paper umbrella inside them. We will dance in seventeenth-centimeter heels until our legs fall off. And we'll have a great time. Maybe we'll meet someone, guy who'll hook you… - the last sentence she said under her breath_

_- But Saturday is the day after tomorrow, and on Monday I have exams in mathematics and biology._

_- No discussion! Besides, you can should study the biology of one of the colleagues in the club bathroom ..._

_- You are disgusting in your imaginations, you know it's true._

_..._

_- OH MY GOD! Here is the website via e-mail to Stefan! - Caroline exclaimed excitedly ensuing fact._

_- You send him a note that you are totally in love with him? - Elena laughed._

_- Sure I do…._

_- If you say that he is so famous, surely you realize that he gets thousands of emails from die-hard fans, right? I do not even think your message to him soon reached, if at all, it will go to him._

_- Stop nagging. I write that I'm ready after the game lick the sweat from his body..._

_- Oh god… - Caroline looked at the brunette who was quite revolting._

_- What? - She asked._

_- I imagined it. Despite the undoubted muscle was not a pleasant sight._

_- Just look at him… - she took her blue Nokia Lumia and showed me small picture of practically naked man in helmet from rugby…_

_- You said that his soccer player… – I admitted._

_- Seriously you asking me this question in the moment when I'm showing you this beautiful body? Don't you tell me anything?_

_Silent._

_- Just one word about his muscular chest?_

_- Nice. One word, now shut up… _

_But Caroline after a while came up with a better idea. Sought out on her compyter a few pictures and sent via Bluetooth into her phone. She added all the pictures as an attachment to an email and inscribed some intriguing words in the text box. She clicked send._

_- Sent - she said smiling towards Elena. She knew that the probability of the obtained response was small, but she could not help but to smile._

_- Yuck! I hate the idea that I have a clue that it was one of the most sweat sentence from you to this famous guy. And to be honest… I'm little afraid of him, right now… - Caroline looked at the brunette who was quite revolting. No offense but you're kind of crazy persecutor…_

_- Oh yeah… I know… - she said thinking about her own pleasure because of her plan in her little blonde head. She let to live unconscious Elena in sweet uncertainty._

**XXX**

Elena was cleaning the last table before I heard like door has opened.

- Excuse me, but we're close until ten o'clock. – she said to one guy's direction.

- I'm so sorry… - he said ashamed. – Can I wait a minute, I was running?

- Okay… Want to seat, something to drink?

- Yeah, water could be great. Thanks – He said when Elena brought him a glass of water.

- You know what… Sorry for my boldness but I just have to say that you look very familiar but unfortunately I'm not completely sure where I could see you before.

- So… In this case, you want to ask me for something, Elena? – he said while a while after he has read her name from identifier which was on her smock.

- Not sure… – she wasn't overbearing. From the tone of her voice he remarked that she wasn't also interested in his person very much. It was possible that once she saw him on newspaper or while listening to the news on TV and she just couldn't associate with each of these facts. He liked this anonymity. He was nothing special for her. He could be a blank page and he knew that they can together fill it up.

Because, even that he was nobody for her, she began to be someone to him. He felt nothing unexpected but also it was more than he could think about.

- Think about it. – He smiled to her direction. "Is she blushing?", he start thinking…

- I don't know, should I? – she probably wasn't even sure how her question sounds like? It was tension between those two words. He licked his lower lip because felt a sudden dryness in his throat. She was so exotic with her lack of interest and even less intrusive…

- I'm also very sorry for my being too forward but as you said something strange about that familiar thing as much my impression is even more weird – she start to listen carefully – You see, I really like the way you said it.

- Oh… Okay… Are you an aspiring writer? – he furrowed his eyebrows. Why she thought about it? – You know, it was very deep but completely with no feelings… Oh my… How late it is… I'm so sorry but I have to back to work.

- How much do I pay for water?

- Don't worry about it, was on the house. - She smiled politely at him.

- In such a case, in the context of my debt may I invite you for coffee?

- Yes, you can. But I don't have to agree for this. - She smiled back. You can try.

- Umm... So... Would you like to go with me for a coffee?

- I'm sorry, but I don't drink coffee - after few seconds he laughed, because she smiled too. - No, seriously ... I do not drink coffee. For a tea. Yes, why not.

- So... We have an appointment?

- Yes. I have got a half-hour break for two in the afternoon, you can fall into. You will meet my friend. - He knew that it went too easily that it could be true. Caroline wrote in an email that Elena is somewhat shy, but forceful. Or forceful in her shyness... Something like that. She gave the invite herself, but there was no question about it, to go out. She wanted to do everything on "her territory". She felt safe in the place that she knew.

- I respect that.

- Excuse me?

- That you don't want to go out with me alone. - Yes, definitely she was blushing!

- Umm.. Ugh... - she didn't know what was good to say to him.

- I got an idea. Why don't you invite your friend too for our small meeting? Then we could go somewhere not in public? - Is he said this sentence to her?

- You don't like to be in the heart of crowd?

- Yeah... Something like that... - He was baiting her. He could not come to this place in the middle of the day, because the whole of his anonymity project could go to oblivion. – So, what do you think? – he asked her and under breath was praying the god for her agreement.

- Okay. But I will choose the place. Alright?

- Alright. I'm Stef… - he cut his sentence in the middle – by the way…

* * *

**Okay this is the first chapter of this story. I hope that you'll like it :)**


End file.
